Soul wars
Soul Wars (also known as SW) is a minigame that was released on 20th of June 2013. Similar to Castle Wars, it is a team-based minigame that lasts twenty minutes per game and can be played on world 1. In Soul Wars, two opposing teams compete against each other to gather soul fragments and offer them to the soul obelisk n order to weaken, and ultimately defeat, each others' Avatars, using a combination of combat and slayer skills. This is a safe minigame; if you die, you will keep all of your items. Players will respawn in a graveyard that is controlled by their team, and can rejoin the game after 15 seconds. Hitpoints, prayer points, summoning points, and run energy are restored when a player dies and at the end of each game. Location The Soul Wars minigame can be reached by using the 'Minigame teleport' in your spellbook. The Area Upon teleporting there, you spawn near a chest that can be used for banking, along with Nomad the rewards trader. Walk north and use the guthix portal which sets you to a random team, or use the barrier of your choice. (Red and Blue) Make sure to un-equip your cape before entering! Objective The objective of Soul Wars is to defeat the opposing team's avatar more times than they defeat yours in 20 minutes. The avatars begin each battle with a slayer requirement of 100, making them impervious to all attacks. In order to reduce their Slayer requirement, players will have to kill some of the smaller Slayer creatures to gather Soul Fragments and offer them to the Soul Obelisk which can only be done if the team controls it by having more people there. Low level players can still contribute to the activity. They can gather bones and bury them if the required level to attack their avatar drops below 100. Each bone buried at a team's graveyard has a chance to raise the Slayer level required to attack their avatar, and will restore prayer points. If a team's avatar's health is low, or the other team has the Soul Obelisk, then more players are needed to gather and bury bones to prevent their avatar taking further damage. Low level players can also stand near the Soul Obelisk to assist in its capture. The capes worn in Soul Wars act like team capes, meaning that those players wearing the same colour cape as you (meaning they are on your team) are blue dots on the minimap, and the other team's players are white dots. That means attacking is the default left-click option on any player of an opposing team, which is useful when one does not target a certain player and is in a crowded place such as the soul obelisk. There is an activity timer that will kick you if you do not do anything for 5 minutes. Supply Area Upon entering the minigame, you will have the opportunity to pick up bandages from the table inside the barricades. There are barricade and explosive tables but neither are currently functional. Rewards After finishing a Soul Wars game, you receive zeal. *Win: 3 Zeal *Draw: 2 Zeal *Lose: 1 Zeal You can spend these zeal by talking to Nomad, the rewards trader. Right click and click on 'Rewards'. See a list of what you can buy with your zeal: Trivia *Shortly after Soul Wars was released, a bug occured where players would lose their items if they died right before the game ended. This happened to Bonesaw L, (a Youtuber that makes videos for SoulSplit) resulting in a 60 billion loss. Category:Minigames